Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides with lipase activity, polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, methods of producing the polypeptides, and methods of using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
Lipases are important biocatalysts which have shown to be useful for various applications and a large number of different lipases have been identified and many commercialized. However, new lipases suitable for use in various compositions adapted to conditions currently used are desirable.
Lipases have been employed in compositions for the removal of lipid stains by hydrolyzing triglycerides to generate fatty acids. Current cleaning and/or fabric care compositions comprise many active ingredients which are interfering with the ability of lipases to remove lipid stains. Thus, the need exists for lipases that can function in the harsh environment of compositions used for cleaning. It is the object of the present application to provide lipases that has advantageous characteristics, such as improved performance when applied in cleaning compositions.
A known lipase from Rhizopus oryzae (UNIPROT B1Q560) is 55% identical to the mature polypeptide of SEQ ID NO: 2 of the present application.